Morning Kiss
by GRACE5
Summary: Tony thinks Ziva's mad at him, but he cannot figure out why. Tiva fluff.


Ziva smiled as her internal alarm clock/baby boy went off and she unraveled herself from her husband and climbed out of their bed. She tied her robe around her and padded her way to the small nursery where the five month old slept. She quickly scooped him up and his cries turned into whimpers as he gazed up at his mother.

"Shh, bambino, your father is still sleeping." Ziva whispered as she placed a soft kiss to his dark hair and made her way to the hand-crafted rocking chair. "You are hungry, yes?"

The little boy cooed up at his mother as she undid her robe and settled him lovingly against her to nurse. His big green eyes accented by long black curly eyelashes gazed up at her as he continued to eat his breakfast.

"You slept through the night. That makes it a full week you have slept that long." She told him as she stroked his cheek. "I know your father enjoyed it. He has not slept through the night completely since I was six months pregnant with you."

Julian continued to gaze up at his mother, obviously interested in what she was saying. Ziva smiled gently and ran her finger down his down his baby soft cheek. The baby grinned as he finished with his meal and cuddled into his mother's arms.

"What would you like to do, Julian?" Ziva asked as she changed his diaper. "Snuggle with Daddy or play in your crib?" Julian yawned and rested his head against his mother's shoulder as his answer. "Snuggle with Daddy it is."

Tony had been awake since his wife got out of the bed, no matter what the time whenever she moved her body from his he awoke. He heard her talking softly to Julian as she fed him and smiled hesitantly as she reentered the bedroom cradling their child.

"I am going to leave him with you while I shower." Ziva said as she noticed the look on his face but ignored it. "Okay?"

"Yeah." Tony said as pulled the covers off and let her settle Julian on his chest. The baby sighed and shoved his fingers in his mouth as his father pressed his routine morning kiss to his hair. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Ziva smiled as she removed her robe and let it puddle at her feet. "Why?"

"Nothing." Tony mumbled as he admired Ziva's almost nude form.

"Okay." She laughed as he continued to stare at her wide-eyed like he'd never seen her naked before. "Don't sleep too late, Tony."

"You asleep, Lee?" Tony asked his infant son. He, of course, didn't expect a response so he peaked at his son. Julian was fast asleep again with Tony's shirt collar fisted in his hand. "That's what I thought."

"Your turn." Ziva said as she removed a now awake Julian from Tony's chest. "Tell Daddy he stinks." Ziva tease as she blew a raspberry on Julian's cheek and the baby erupted into giggles.

"I don't stink." Tony pouted seriously as he sniffed his armpits.

"I am only teasing you, Tony." Ziva smiled as she left the bedroom with a babbling Julian.

Tony showered and dressed quickly as usual. He then joined his wife and son in the kitchen and inhaled his cereal since they were already running late. Ziva, having already dressed Julian, got his stuff ready for daycare and they were off for the day. But Tony still felt as though something was off.

"McGee." Tony whispered in a hiss as Ziva left the bullpen with Gibbs.

"What?" McGee asked confused by Tony's hushed tone.

"Do you know what's up with Ziva? Is she mad at me or something?" Tony asked as he glanced around the office making sure his beloved Jedi wasn't around.

"She's your wife not mine." McGee laughed and Tony glared. "But she seems perfectly fine to me. Happy."

"Something's wrong." Tony muttered to himself as he looked away from McGee and eyed her desk.

"Tony, don't go through her desk." McGee warned as he saw the senior field agent continue to stare in that direction. "She'll kill you in your sleep."

"I'm the father of her child, McPartyPooper." Tony countered still not moving from his own desk. "At worst she'll castrate me."

"Wouldn't you rather be dead?" McGee gulped and Tony looked back at him and laughed. "Heads up."

"Oh, hey Ziva." Tony grinned, as if he was trying to sell her a car.

"Hello Tony." Ziva said as she looked at her husband with a confused face. "Are you okay?"

"Are you okay? Did you forget something?" Tony asked cautiously.

"No, it turns out it was a false tip so we did not need to leave the base." Ziva said as she removed her bag and sat at her desk. She looked to McGee for an explanation of Tony's odd behavior but McGee just shrugged.

"That's good." Tony said still smiling and Ziva laughed.

"Yes, it is." Ziva said as Gibbs entered.

"DiNozzo, go see what Abby has." He ordered as he rounded his desk to sit in his chair.

"Which one, Boss, me or my lovely wife?" Tony smirked and Gibbs glared.

"Right, me." Tony said as he glanced to Ziva and hurried away from his desk to Abby's lab.

"What's with him?" Gibbs asked looking between McGee and Ziva.

"No idea." Ziva said as she watched her husband disappear into the elevator winking at her as the doors closed. "He has been in a strange mood since he woke up."

"He's been in a strange mood since he was born." McGee mumbled and Ziva laughed.

"Hey Abs." Tony said as he entered his friend's lab.

"Tony, hi." Abby smiled then turned back to her computer. "I don't have anything for you."

"That's okay." Tony shrugged as he peered over her shoulder. "Have you talked to Ziva today?"

"Yeah." Abby said, her attention remaining mostly on the computer. "Why?"

"Did she seem different to you today? Like she was mad at me or something?" Tony asked and Abby turned to look at him.

"No. She was happy. She told me all about how Julian slept through the night again." Abby grinned. "Why would she be mad at you? What did you do?"

"Nothing." Tony sighed. "That I can remember. Her birthday is in October. Julian's birthday is in January. Our anniversary is in August. So I didn't forget anything."

"Did you say something stupid? Like the time you flat out called her fat while she was pregnant?"

"I don't think so." Tony sighed.

"Why do you think she's mad at you? Is she not talking to you?" Abby asked confused.

"DiNozzo, what are you doing?" Gibbs asked as he came up behind the younger man.

"Nothing." Tony offered and winced waiting for the headslap.

"Go with Ziva and McGee to pick up the wife." Gibbs ordered and Tony scurried away.

"Finally." McGee said as Tony approached the car.

"Buzz off McGoo." Tony said as he held the keys out to Ziva. "You wanna drive?"

"What is going on, Tony?" Ziva asked as she took the keys from her husband and threw them to McGee.

"Nothing." Tony smiled as he leaned in a kissed her cheek. "Can't a guy just be nice to his wife by letting her drive?"

"A guy can, but you can't." Ziva laughed as she ruffled his hair and got in the passenger seat leaving Tony with the backseat.

They picked up the wife, interrogated her, she cracked, and they closed the case. Tony remained cautious yet chipper the rest of the day trying to figure out what was going on with his wife.

"Where did Tony go?" Ziva asked as she looked around the room not seeing him.

"He went to go get you tea." McGee said and Ziva gave him a bewildered look. "He thought you were thirsty."

"I have a fresh water bottle right here." Ziva laughed as she held up the bottle from her desk.

"Don't ask me. He thinks you're mad at him."

"I am not mad at him." Ziva laughed. "Why, what did he do?"

"I don't know, he doesn't know." McGee said as Abby stepped off the elevator.

"What's up?" Abby smiled.

"Do you know what Tony did?" Ziva asked.

"Nope, don't you?" Abby laughed. "He asked me why you were mad at him."

"This is crazy." Ziva sighed. "I am going to go find that husband of mine and sort this out."

"Hey Zi." Tony grinned as he threw the teabag in the garbage. "Just the way you like it."

"What did you do?" Ziva asked as she gratefully took the tea from him, letting her fingers brush over his.

"Nothing." Tony said as he watched her sip the tea with a proud smile. "Do you think I did something?"

"Abby and McGee are telling me you think I am mad at you." Ziva said as she set the tea down on the break room counter and stepped closer to him. "And you have been acting guilty all day. Not that I mind. You act really sweet when you are guilty."

"I didn't do anything." Tony persisted as he rested a hand on her hip.

"Then why are you asking why I am mad at you?" Ziva laughed, having more of her tea. "I am not mad at you. I have no reason to be, do I?"

"No." Tony said as he shook his head in the negative. "But you didn't give me my kiss before you got out of bed. Since the first time we spent the night together you always kiss me before you leave." Tony blushed as he spoke softly. "But this morning you didn't."

"So you thought I was mad at you?" Ziva smiled as she set her tea down again and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his slightly stubbly chin and continued to smile at his shyness.

"Well, yeah." Tony admitted as she kissed her way up his jaw. "I love my good morning kiss."

"I am sorry. I did not realize it meant so much to you." Ziva whispered against his ear then kissed it gently. "I was excited to see Julian. As stupid as it sounds-."

"Nothing you say is stupid." He interrupted as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Except when you said Spiderman movies are better than the Batman movies. But continue."

"Julian has been sleeping through the night now." She started as she played with his tie. "And I miss not seeing him at night, singing to him. So I was excited to see him this morning. I forgot to give you your kiss."

"That's not stupid. I've missed him too this week. Our guy talks." Tony smiled against her forehead. "He is getting big though."

"I know." Ziva sighed as she rested her head under his chin. "So fast too."

"Hm." Tony agreed as he started stroking her back from habit. "Just promise me one thing, no matter how mad you are at me or how big Julian or any other children get?"

"What?" Ziva asked as she looked up into the green orbs their son inherited.

"Don't forget my good morning kiss." Tony whispered against her lips. "It messes up my whole day."

"I promise." Ziva smiled as she kissed him back. "I also promise to make it up to you tonight." Ziva said as she kissed him a final time and walked away with a wink and her tea.


End file.
